Lost Boy
Walkthrough Captain Salmon and his previous team first meet Wayne and they stealthly kill enemies to find a kidnapped boy. They use stealth methods. They regroup with Wayne and take him to his sniping position which is 100 metres from the area. They stealth go through, avoiding convoys and then get to Lost Boy. Transcript Briefing (Pictures of Riley, Jack, Jethro and Wayne are shown.) Ingame (Level starts with the player as Riley Parker with former team one excluding Parker in Ghillied suits.) *Captain Salmon: Squad, form up. Now we need to regroup with a marine. He is assisting us. I wasn't informed about his name so last go. (They move up. Three tangos spotted.) *Captain Salmon: Three tangoes spotted, take them out quietly. Use a suppressed weapon. Poach, you take one out then I and Jack will cap the other two. (They take them out.) *Captain Salmon: Good. (They move up and spot four soldiers.) *Captain Salmon: Stop! Four tangoes, take them out quietly or let them pass. (If they let them pass.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go, they'll comeback. (If you kill them.) *Captain Salmon: Beautiful. Move up. (They move up and see five soldiers near a broken down transport truck.) *Lt. Mannings: Hold up, sir. (A Javelin froma tree is launched from Captain Salmon and lands at the five soldiers.) *Captain Salmon: What is, Jack? *Lt. Mannings: Never mind, sir. (They move up from the burning wreckage. They spot five more targets.) *Captain Salmon: Five man, patrol. We'll have to take them out together. (They shoot them but the other runs but is shot by someone.) *Captain Salmon: That wasn't me. *Lt. Manning: Nor us. (A marine comes from the bush.) *Gysgt. Wilson: Hold your fire, friendlies coming at your six. (Salmon meets Wayne theme same as last half of the theme to Pack Hunters. Wilson moves up to Captain Salmon.) *Captain Salmon: Who are you? *Jethro: Wayne? Bro, how are you? *Wayne: Good, I'm Gunnery Sergeant Wayne Wilson. *Captain Salmon: Nice sniping, son. Gentleman, meet Gunnery Sergeant Wayne Wilson, he'll be with us for today. *Wayne: Well I am a pro sniper. Wilson you and your Sergeant I want you to escort me to my advantage point. *Jethro: Okay J... Gunny. (They start following him. Pro Sniper theme, same as Endrun. Three tangoes spotted) *Wayne: 3 tangoes. Let me take them out. (He kills them all without missing.) *Captain Salmon: Killed them like a pro. (They move up. 10 tangoes.) *Wayne: They're mine. (He kills all tangoes.) *Poach: Wow, Landwolf Echo you could learn a think or two from you brother. *Captain Salmon: Landwolf Delta is right, Jethro. (They escort him to the advantage.) *Jethro: Sir, can I stay here with my big brother and catch up on old times. *Captain Salmon: That's fine with me. Just stay in that spot and cover us. Poach, construct your ghillied suit. (He constructs the ghillied suit and stands back up.) *Lt. Mannings: I'll stay here and play spotter for Jethro and Wayne. *Captain Salmon: Okay, let's go Poach. Just you and me. (A Lone. Same as Helifire theme from Modern Warfare 2.) *Captain Salmon: Let's do this. (They move up to an area with two soldiers sitting in jeep and two on a fire escape.) *Captain Salmon: Take the two in the jeep, I'll get their boyfriends on the fire escape. (They take them out.) *Captain Salmon: Nicely done. Move! (They move up to an area where a helo comes by.) *Captain Salmon: Enemy helo, get down! (It circles.) *Captain Salmon: It's circling the area. Patience... don't do anything stupid. (If the player picks up the nearby Stinger and takes it out.) *Captain Salmon: Now you're just showing off. (If the player let's it fly pass.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go. Stay low, he'll might come back. (Convoy is seen.) *Captain Salmon: Get outta sight, convoy! Wait here. (They go off. If the player takes out another helicopter witht he missile missing it and engages and nearly kills Captain Salmon.) *Captain Salmon: What the bloody hell was that!? Trying to get us killed!? Move up... and don't do that again. (They move up and go through a locked door either kicked by Captain Salmon if you anger him or stealthily opens it.) *Captain Salmon: Look at this place, thousands of people lived here now they're hiding in London, I haven't seen anything like it. (They pass a closed door and Salmon moves back to it.) *Captain Salmon: Listen to this. They must of have a radio op, here. (He opens the door and kills the guard with a suppressed Desert Eagle.) *Captain Salmon: I'll use his radio to tap into there comms. (He takes it.) *Jose (Translate): This is Colonel President Jose Zakheav of the Ultranationalists, just re-advise you any intruders you see tell the guard squad and they'll execute the kid. *Captain Salmon: Follow me lead and DO NOT get seen. (He follows him to outside.) *Captain Salmon: Hold your fire, there's too many of them. Prone and crawl along the grass. (They crawl around the guards.) *Captain Salmon: Don't think about it. *Wayne: Sir, we're at the target building, but he is not here yet. *Captain Salmon: Okay. (Launch theme.) *Jose: Launch missile five-four. *Captain Salmon: What!? (A launch is seen.) *Captain Salmon: What!? Wait, wait! NO! Zakheav, what have you done! ICBM! ICBM! Get outta here! (They move up.) *Captain Salmon: What is that noise? (It becomes louder. Then an explosion covers the building behind them. Explosion same as Betrayal theme.) *Captain Salmon: Shit! (Soldiers go to it.) *Captain Salmon: What the bloody hell was that!? *General Shepherd: Captain Salmon this is Shepherd, I got you some help. *Captain Salmon: With all due respect, sir. Have you no care about our safety or the kid's in my opinion! *General Shepherd: Since when did I care about danger close! Son, the kid means nothing to us we just want to help you, kill Zakheav. *Captain Salmon: The... *General Rogers: The kid matter to us Lieutenant General! Cease fire immediately!! *General Shepherd: Negative you're already have the kid on execution, 60 minutes before his execution. *Captain Salmon: Seems we have to do this the hard way! I was hoping this to be my first team stealth mission! I hate you, Shepherd! *General Shepherd: Copy that. Shepherd Out! (They run to the entrace. Execution in 60 same as Dash of Call of Duty 4) *Captain Salmon: Let's go we don't have time. (They make it to the target room.) *Captain Salmon: Breach and Clear, Poach. (They breach with a Call of Duty 4 style breach charge (Detcord). They take out the squad on other side.) *Captain Salmon: Gotcha. HQ, package found, I repeat package found. Poach, untie him. (He does so.) *Poach: Hooah, score one for us. (Level ends.) Trivia *The name of level is a reference to Zeke Kinski's alias. *This is the only time a kid is shown on screen. *This is first time that the player gets to construct a Ghillied suit. Category:Missions